The Movication Night Diary
by snowflake-shona
Summary: Jesse is determined that Beca goes through a movication. But the nerd likes to keep a diary on how well it goes. This is his diary on how the movication develops . From Jesse's POV. Jesse/Beca.
1. Chapter 1

**Movication Night**

* * *

A/N: This is written as a digital diary for Jesse about his movication attempts with Beca. It's mostly from Jesse's POV. Some chapters will be quite short, others will be longer. Hope you enjoy! This will be multi-chapter.

* * *

So it's safe to say that my first attempt at movication night failed miserably.

I was so confident going in. I'd asked her about her favourite topic (her music) and even got to hear some of it (and it was awesome), and thought it was a good way to start movication.

I decided to start it light, by only asking her to watch the ending of a film, the greatest of films (my favourite), The Breakfast Club. Admittedly, you don't really get the full effect of the movie by the ending alone, but it's a start. And more importantly she agreed to it. And then I go and ruin everything by making a move on her. Stupid ass decision.

Thank god Kimmy-Jin came in and broke up an already tense moment and gave me the excuse I needed to get out of there, before the pain of rejection was too much to bare. But I bounce back, I ways do!

So clearly I needed another method of initiating movication. Something that avoiding sitting together on a bed in the dark. So I had brilliant idea number 2 – the Station. So the following week I brought my laptop and Jaws along to the Station for our shift together.

When I started to set up the laptop, Beca was curious what I was planning, so I explained that I was going to continue with her movication (which was rewarded with a characteristic roll of the eyes). But instead of sitting down to watch the movie, I was going to let her listen to it as she worked. This seemed to go down well with a comment of, "well that will be so much easier to ignore. But I hear one movie factoid and I'm throwing the laptop out the window." Pleased with myself, I put the film in and set the laptop up on the desk, while we worked around it.

As expected she tried to ignore the film, deliberately turning away from the screen. But Jesse watched her as his favourite moment in the film comes up: the first time you see Jaws. It was a perfect cinema moment, something that everyone remembers. And considering that the whole film had been leading up to this moment, it was something that makes an impact on all who watch it. Glancing to where she was standing, I thought she wasn't watching until she jumped when Jaws appeared out of the water.

I've got her!

I knew she couldn't resist the beautiful score of John Williams. No-one can. I did my best to hide the smile creeping across my lips, but clearly not well enough, as she punched me in the arm. "Doesn't mean I was watching it."

It totally does!

The moment I knew I really had her, was when she stopped to watch the final scene. To actually watch it. This time I say nothing: she doesn't pull her punches and my arm couldn't take another hit! I decide to leave her to it and retreat to the relative safety of upstairs. From this vantage point I got to witness her reaction to the scene unfolding in front of her.

I loved watching her reaction to the death of Jaws. A truly iconic film moment and Beca seemed completely engrossed in the scene. When it had finished, she glanced round the room, looking for me, so I quickly ducked back, pretending that I wasn't watching her. I heard her footsteps on the stairs and the quickened pace as she spots me.

I tried to look like I haven't noticed her or care that I can hear the end credits rolling, but the smile on my face gave me away, so I settled for, "So?".

She stopped in front of me, with a confused look on her face. "Aren't there like a few more of these films?"

"Yeah, three more." Ok, not the conversation I was expecting. But she always likes to surprise me, including her knowledge that there is a sequel to Jaws. Maybe there is hope after all...

"How can there be when they killed the shark? Which by the way was totally predictable and gross." She genuinely confused. "Don't tell me it comes back to life?"

"Well they're different sharks. The first one they called Bruce after Spielbergs lawyer and it was..." I started to explain but she cut me off.

"Whatever. And nerd, I can guess what happens in the other ones so don't even think about showing me those next time."

Did she just say, "Next time?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the first time since I met you that you've been quiet, so yeah, I suppose I'll watch something else with you. But nothing mushy, understand?"

"I am a god." It's official.

"Nerd," and she walked back down stairs to finish her shift.

* * *

Movication Night 2: a success.

Movication Night 3 is on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Movication Night 3**

**A/N: This is probably the most fun fanfic I've ever written! I love these characters they are easy to write. So how does Jesse progress with Movication I hear you ask? Well, read on...**

* * *

With the success of movication night 2 it was time to step it up and move on to movication night 3. I was thrilled that she watched Jaws (one of my all time favourite movies), but I wasn't letting up. There was still more movies to see.

I had the next one lined up I just needed to find the right situation to watch it with her. Luckily I know her schedule, so I know exactly where she's going to be. Not that I'm a stalker, that comes with all sorts of other duties and I just don't have time for level of commitment at the moment.

Which is why I'm heading to her spot on the quad. It's her spot. It's where she always sits in between classes, like today, after her intro to philosophy class. She's leaning back against the tree, with her headphones on, her eyes closed. So she doesn't hear me approach, or notice the blanket I've put down until I drop my bag right next to her. Her eyes spring open ready to berate the being who disturbed her respite, to discover it was only me. Relaxing back again she welcomes me with a, "what do you want weirdo?"

I love how she uses that term with me. There's no malice in it, so that makes it a term of endearment. At least that's the way I want to see it. I make a point about the last movication going down well (not only a great pun, but I really thought it was good), which of course she denies. That girl is all about the denial.

I realised that Beca is the sort that likes to multitask, so simply watching a movie was not going to work. So I suggest that we talk while the movie plays. I can instantly see her defensive walls come up at the suggestion, so I elaborate that I just want to know more about her, anything that she wants me to know. No matter how little. I mean, I don't even know what her favourite colour is (it's blue by the way – total shock I know. I assumed it would be black, but apparently not).

So I put Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade into my laptop, lean back on the blanket, waiting to see if Beca will join me. She looks a little sceptical at my film choice, but eventually joins me on the blanket, lying down next to me. We're not close enough that we're touching, but I can still feel the heat radiating from her. She seems to notice my lack of response and moves away.

I need to choose my questions carefully; avoiding ones I think will delve too deeply that will send her running. So I start with the simple things. What was her first tattoo, her favourite band, what instruments she plays.

As soon as I've got her talking, particularly about the stuff she likes, she began to ask me questions. I'm surprised by some of them. I mean, how could she not know that I play the piano – I don't spend hours in the music department for nothing!

She asked what sort of tattoo I would get. I hadn't even thought of about it (my mom would kill me!). But then she starts designing a tattoo for me. She grabs my arm, and pulls my hoodie up so she can see the bare skin on my arm. Her fingers dance across my skin as she describes what my first tattoo should be. There is a music stave, with the notes of my favourite film score playing on my skin, or maybe a quote from a movie, or even a mixture of the two, she couldn't quite decide. She was particularly animated while talking to me, while I was unusually quiet. I couldn't help but react to her closeness as she held my arm in her hands.

But there was one question I have wanted to know for quite some time so I couldn't help but ask, "so why did you join the Bellas?" It's not like she's one for participation. Her answer however, shocked me.

"My dad." She goes on to explain the deal she has with her dad. By joining in with the Bellas, he will pay for her to move to L.A after one year. One year. That's all she plans to be here. I'm shocked and a saddened by her admission. Especially when she is so happily explains what's so great about L.A. Not that L.A is THAT great. Fair enough, I'll probably end up there myself (I mean it is movie central), but still, it's not that special right now.

I decide to drop the subject as it's making me a little depressed and a good scene comes on. It's the part where they discover the catacombs, which is when I discover that Beca doesn't like rats. She's pretty freaked out during that scene, I couldn't help but laugh. For which I'm rewarded with a punch to the arm. Seriously, I need to wear body armour round her!

Once again, we settle to watch the movie, and at various points she asks questions, and at others I do. Sometimes they were about the movie, while some are personal. I finally start to learn a little bit more about her.

I learn she is an only child and her dad left when she was 15. I discover that her dad is a professor at the college, which is why she is here, and about his new wife – who Beca hates. I'm starting to peel away the layers to discover why she is the way she is.

In return I tell her about my family, in particular my old brother, Kyle. He's training to be an engineer. My parents are so proud of him, and so am I. He's going to be so big and important, and so going to be upstaged by me when I become a big shot film composer!

I finally discover that she has seen some movies, and that she likes action movies the best (I kinda already figured as much), because even if they are predictable (the good guys always win), but at least it's entertaining getting to the inevitable conclusion.

All too soon we get to the epic ending, when Donovan drinks from the wrong cup in the Holy Grail chamber. Having never seen the movie, she's not prepared for his rapidly decaying body. Apparently she doesn't like that sort of thing either. So, rats and decaying bodies should not be on the movie lists from now on.

I call her a wuss as she rolls over to hide her face from the scene on the screen. I don't complain too much as in an effort to hide, she's rolled closer to me. Once it's clear, I lean down to whisper that she can look. Slowly she lifts her head, and peeks through her fingers at the screen. I start to laugh and she twists to give me a glare that tells me not to make a big deal out of this, or else. I still smile, and find that we are so close again. We look at each other, and I wonder if we once again are going to kiss. And just like before, she turns away at the last minute.

We get to the end of the film, and she admits it wasn't that bad. Success! She tells me she guessed the end, and she did like it (except for the decomposing bodies part). She gathers her stuff and starts to leave. "If I have nightmares tonight, I'll blame you." I agree to choose a less 'graphic' film next time.

"You better!" She shouts back as she walks off.

I think I can safely say that movication is now official!

* * *

**A/N**

**Next: movication moves up a level!**

**Thanks for your support guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Movication Night 4**

**A/N: So Movication is going well for Jesse. Let's hope it continues...**

* * *

Since the last movication night went so well, I decided to continue with that particular theme. But the weather was playing havoc with my plans. Each time I pack my laptop to meet Beca, it starts to rain. So, now it has been three weeks since the last movication. I don't want her to think she's got out of it that easily!

But today, finally, the weather is nice enough for her to be sitting out. So, gathering my stuff , I go out to find her.

Normally I find her either listening to music or working on her computer, but today, she's just sitting there. It's almost like she's waiting for me. And she was! She jokes that just because we;ve missed three weeks doesn't mean that I now watch three films today. I tell her I wasn't thinking that, and hide the other DVDs I have in my bag.

I hold up my movication choice for today, and she groans. Now, I knew this would be a controversial choice, but it's an important part of her education. It's Star Trek! It was also part of a bigger plot, that I will explain later. But she doesn't argue too much and I start to do my usual set up.

That is until I feel drop of rain on my cheek. I'm gutted. I had been so looking forward to showing her this film. I must give her my best pout, when she suggests going back to her dorm to watch it. Good thing too as the rain is really starting to come down now. I don't wait before grabbing the laptop and her hand and running towards her dorm.

However, when we got there, Kimmy-Jin and her friends had got the same idea and had congregated in her room taking up most of the space. Beca not only looked annoyed (they were sitting on her bed) but disappointed too. So I suggested my room. She agreed quicker than I would have expected, but we turned around and headed for my dorm.

I prayed to god as I opened the door that Benji was in there perfecting a new trick. Benji can be hard to explain to those who don't understand, and Beca may not appreciate having to spend an hour releasing him from his sword box. Although I've done it plenty of times, other people might find it a bit odd.

Luck seemed to be in my favour as Benji was out (I checked the sword box just in case). Beca couldn't help but notice the Star Wars shrine Benji had set up. She doesn't really know Benji that well and I'm worried she'd find it weird. She walked to his side of the room as a dropped my bag on my bed. She scanned the shelves at the little figurines and posters. I have to say something. I mean, it's too big to ignore.

"So Benji likes Star Wars," is the only thing I can think to say. She smiled, and not in a mocking way which is a great relief. But that smile dropped when she spots the sword box.

"... and magic," I added in a way of explanation. She seemed to accept that as explanation, but I feel the need to defend him further. I explain that some people might find him a bit weird for being such a fan for the films but he really is a nice guy. I like Benji, he's the right kind of crazy for me. But she retorted with, "not like you're any better nerd. Aren't we about to watch Star Trek?"

And with that I realised we're all good and I relaxed. Soon we have settled down to watch the film and like before we talk while the film is on. She discussed how Aubrey is driving her nuts and I tell her that I'm not the biggest of Bumper fans. He's just far too in love with Bieber. Even I draw the line somewhere!

It got to about half way through the film before I plucked up enough courage to ask her about L.A. Ever since she told me about it, I wanted to know more. So when she groaned at a particular scene I joke, "how can you be bored watching movies? You of all people who plans to move to L.A – the home of films. They will crucify you."

OK, maybe not the most subtle of ways to bring up the subject, but it worked. I asked questions about what she wanted to do in L.A. Produce music (well that was obvious), but she went into more detail, how she planned to start by producing other people's music in a small firm, moving her way up to something bigger. She was so animated when talking about this life after Barden. But I think I'm starting to understand her. She has this life plan (rather like I do), and she's determined to get that dream. Friends complicate matters. They make it harder to leave, harder to break away. So that's why she doesn't get close to people. If she's not staying long, why make friends. Or at least, that's part of the reason.

I asked her if there was anything she would miss about Barden, and this is when she talked about the Bellas. She really does seem to have a special affection for them. I blurted out, "what about me?" It totally sounded needy, but to be honest was something I needed to hear.

I love what she said next. "Miss you? I doubt I'll get the chance. You'll probably follow me all the way to L.A. like a bad smell!" At least she still expects me to be in her life!

Throughout the movie I explained various plot points, significant moments that will help to explain the story. Despite that, I was surprised that she was still awake by the end of the movie and she even gave it the raving review of "ok".

It was at that moment, we found ourselves in that dangerous position. Lying close together on the bed, with our arms touching. I didn't want to ruin the moment again, so I sit up to put the movie away. Her stomach grumbled and I offered to take her out for food. She glared at me, looking for the ulterior motive, but I assured her there wasn't any, and we headed to the local diner.

The rain had lightened as we leave my dorm for dinner. Due to the rain, the diner was pretty empty so we found a booth and ordered our food. I break the silence that had descended by explaining that I did in fact have an ulterior motive for bringing her out for dinner. The look she gave me as she bit down into her burger was priceless! I wish I had taken a picture of it, so would have been her caller ID!

I explain that the new Star Trek movie comes out next week and I really want to see it. I've asked Benji but, as he said, "Star Trek is no Star Wars." The rest of the Trebles were not interested so I was hoping...

Initially she said no outright. "Hell no," were her actual words. I didn't really want to beg, but I really want to see this movie and I hate going to the movies on my own. I promised it would count as two weeks worth of movication. When she suggested that it should be worth at least four, I realised she was negotiating. I countered with three weeks and I buy the popcorn. Agreed!

I even go as far as to suggest that I buy some food afterward, but make it clear it isn't a date. It's just dinner and a movie – with just the two of us – as friends...

... for now.

* * *

**A/N **

**Two chapters in one day! I've had these written up for a while, but not typed. Needed a day off to get it done. I have the next chapter nearing completion so hopefully get that up soon!**


End file.
